Puzzles of Chocolate and Vanilla
by xxsoraskyninxx
Summary: Mello and Near always had this sort of connection. Always felt that they complete each other in their own weird and twisted way. They loved, hated and despised each other. But they couldn't ignore the fact that they fit together. They were compatible, like a puzzle. Twenty themes concerning Mello x Near in no particular order.


_**Author's Note: **__Mello x Near is my Death Note OTP and I'm proud of it! My second one being Light x L. I am currently working on a Mello x Near two-shot, which should be uploaded on my account soon. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note, has not, will not and does not belong to me. If it did then Mello and Near would be together and everyone would be gay. _

_**P.S**__ There are quite a few references from the song Monster by Paramore._

* * *

_Differences_

Mello and Near were two polar opposites of each other; one as fiery and hot-headed as flames and the other, as quiet and pale as a snowflake. The acknowledged each other's differences and accepted it. Perhaps that's what had brought them together in the first place.

* * *

_Curiosity_

Curiosity killed the cat. Or so they say. Near knew this, yet, he could not help but approach the arrogant blond; drawn to him by his temper and emotions. How vibrant and impatient he was. Everything that Near was not.

* * *

_Monster_

Mello is a monster. Near knows that. After all; who else was as greedy and selfish as the blond? Who else was so ready to point their guns at a mere rival? Or perhaps, mere isn't the word... After all, mere rhymed with Near and the albino knew that Mello wanted nothing to do with that word.

* * *

_Drowning_

Near felt like he was drowning; being quenched in the firey tongues of hell. That was Mello after all - the flames that burned and flickered so strongly, you felt as if you were being engulfed in them, just by standing next to him.

* * *

_Human_

Near was only human, no matter how many times Mello liked to point that Near was a freak - a supernatural being. Near was a genius; no one could deny it, but he had his limits, just like any normal being had. Mello just had to learn and accept that.

* * *

_Gone_

Now that Mello was gone, Near had no one else to talk to. No one to confide in. Not like Mello would ever listen to him; but he knew that the older of the two was the only one who had understood him. Who could understand him. And now he was gone.

* * *

_Lose_

Mello was going to lose it soon. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but certainly soon. If he kept going through this inner turmoil and conflicted emotions he felt towards the albino; he would never be able to find peace.

* * *

_Ours_

With Mello dead and gone, the world belonged to Near. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and _no one_ could hold him back. He had no more limits. Now that Mello was gone, the world was theirs.

* * *

_Victims_

Near was slowly collecting the victims Mello had left in his wake. He could hear them calling his name- whispering it. It somehow scared the young genius but he had learnt to ignore it.

* * *

_Successor_

Mello often found himself wondering: Would he and Near have been friends? If they didn't have the looming destiny of replacing L someday and becoming his successor; could they have possibly been... Friends?

* * *

_White_

The color white reminds Mello of Near. The young boy who he had convinced himself to loathe, although his heart said otherwise.

* * *

_Puzzle_

Life was a game to Near. A puzzle. You had to fit the pieces precisely and if you couldn't find where the piece fit; you had to keep trying until you find the puzzle piece that was compatible with it.

* * *

_Race_

It was a race to see who could find and capture Kira first. Mello and Near were the only two competitors; the ones who were chosen to represent L and oppose Kira.

* * *

_Notebook_

Near wonders how a mere book with blank paper can be so powerful. It was what had killed L; his mentor. His guardian. It had taken down more than half the criminals in Japan, simply by writing a person's name on it. And it was also one of the many things that blocked him away from Mello.

* * *

_Genius_

Two children who were marked as the geniuses among geniuses. Mello and Near. Mello knew he was and would alway be second to Near and he hated him for that.

* * *

_Bitter_

A word that Near could describe both Mello and chocolate with. L had once offered Near some chocolate when he was younger and the first thing he said was that it tasted bitter. When Mello had shown that rare compassion and gave Near a piece of his own chocolate; he had never tasted anything sweeter.

* * *

_Regret_

Mello sometimes regrets his decision to run away from the Wammy's House. He should've stayed; maybe he would have gotten to know Near a little bit better. When thoughts likes those entered his mind, he would push them away.

* * *

_Again_

When Mello had gotten into the SPK headquarters and saw Near, his heart had skipped a beat. It was like looking at everything he both loved and detested at the same time.

* * *

_Storm_

On the days when it poured with rain and when lightning flashed through the sky; it reminded Near of Mello. The rage, how unpredictable it was and even the calm before the storm. It seemed to match Mello; this never-lasting burst of weather.

* * *

_Love_

Mello would deny feeling any sort of emotion towards Near besides hate. Pure, un-changed hate. But deep in his heart; he knew that he didn't and Near knew that too.


End file.
